This proposal is based on earlier studies which demonstrated marked and sustained improvement in CD4+ counts in HIV patients treated with IL-2 in combination with anti-retroviral therapy. The protocol comprises two treatment arms, one on which subjects will receive anti-retroviral therapy only (controls) and the other on which subjects receive both anti-retroviral therapy and IL-2. Efficacy will be judged on time to first AIDS defining event or death, CD4+ counts, and plasma HIV RNA levels.